Partner Problems
by DeathFrown
Summary: Mai's been forced into partnership with a strange tall regal looking man, his large red overcoat and his weird glasses do nothing to help her embrace the order she's been given to partner up with him but instead provide suspicions albeit mislead. Man is a Cross from another anime. Read, review even flame and enjoy your stay, at least there would be a small response if nothing. :P


Um hey! Are there still any Oni fans that come back here to try and find more stories? I don't know but if you do stumble across this, read, review and enjoy it! It's fairly whim driven and updates will be irregular or sometimes non-existent for a long, long time but read it anyway and have a guess at the cross in the story. Should be simple enough. :)

* * *

**Partner Problems**

"This is not a matter of your opinion! Higher-ups want to conduct a field test with all agents regardless of their opinion in the matter. Do you understand Konoko? Now if do, please leave, I have business to attend to." An old but harsh voice ends an argument in a one-sided manner, leave the recipient no chance to defend much less continue with her pointless prattle of why she didn't want a partner.

Oh no, she would rather be solo than be partnered up with some special field agent from higher-up. The thought of her last partner making her skin crawl to a disturbing level as she storms through the headquarters with her shoes rhythmically clicking against the floor. Everyone knew when she looked like that to stay out of her way. No one wanted to deal with the temper flares she induced and the one to approach her was the least fortunate. It was all fine and dandy if they left her alone for a while and she would come back in a resigned state to carry on her duties after a break, albeit a long one.

"Why that Old geezer, I should just shut him up for good. What does he mean, not my place to say something about who's my partner!?" She unconsciously crushed the empty soda can that rested in her grip, getting up to get another she tossed it away to the trash can with little care as to if it went in. It flew through the air hitting the wall beside it and was about to hit the ground which would've pissed her off even more as she would have to go, pick it up and put it in, properly. But as it rebounded a hand caught it before it fell to the ground and she stopped half-step immediately moving her hand from her fore-head to get a better look at the person who was willing to save her some effort.

He easily tosses the can in without looking and starts walking towards her. She on the other hand as if held by some invisible just looked at this man who was approaching her. He carried himself in a regal fashion as if it had been going out of style and his red overcoat with a black suit inside only established it. A pair of weird red tinged shades with a crooked frame rested on his eyes. She noticed the oddly long black hair reaching his shoulders and for someone who looked so professional it was indeed odd. Upon reaching her, he did a full-fledged bow in greeting and as he rose to his full height, she saw he easily towered over her including her hair which was spiked up.

"_Miss_, if that's quite alright with you?" he stopped, waiting for an approval of the title he presented her. She nodded and in the process let a lock of hair fall over onto her face; she started raising her hand but was too late and she stopped in surprise.

The man had already moved and his hand gently pushed back the hair to the side. For a moment she wondered how all that anger she was feeling up to a moment ago just vanished. He just grinned in amusement at her thought.

"I couldn't help but over-hear your little, well, open-minded discussion and heard you mention something about a _partner_." Her eye twitched at the mention of her open-minded discussion, she obviously hadn't noticed his entry or else her open-minded discussion would've entered into a more private one.

"Yeah, you heard me right." She says to affirm his suspicion.

"Ah wonderful, perhaps you know something off him?" he asked raising suspicious flags in Mai's head.

"No but why do _you_ want to know?" She countered and a smug grin made its way to her face as the man was obviously taken back but little her understanding; he was surprised due to the fact that she obviously hadn't bothered to read the file of the man she was going to work with.

"It's of no importance then. It's been a pleasure to meet your acquaintance." He turns to leave but the raising suspicion that he was hiding something made her reach out and grab his shoulder effectively stopping him from proceeding. He turns with an eye-brow, raised in surprise of the girl's action.

"What is it?" She immediately pulls away and ends up giving a reply which sounded a lot more doubtful that she had intended it to.

"It's nothing…" and with that the man just moved again leaving her in the empty cafeteria. Well it was not all empty, the cook just stared in disbelief of what he had just seen take place. One of _her _quelled so easily and without retaliation, he just got news practically begging to be spread in their dull headquarters. Oh, he would spread it all right. This kind of thing comes in happened in maybe a year or two. The last was when the recruitment trainer spread the news of a young girl who got a score of 96 in the training exercises, ranking in history at one of the highest of the program since its creation back in 2018.

'Too bad her aim was a bit off or it would've been a 98, she ranks in at eighth in the academies history.' He remembered the instructor giving away in the cafeteria which he too spread like a fire in a wooden house. Oh, he would totally enjoy spreading this little bit of news in the most exaggerated way possible. If anything it would liven up his life till he gets off his cooking duty next week. A wicked grin took place on his face as Mai just looked in suspicion of the man who just left her wordless with just a few moments with her reducing all her contempt for her Captain to mere fragments of what it was before he came along. She just hoped she wouldn't be meeting him anytime soon and immediately took off, heading for her bike. Meanwhile…

"How is she? I take it you've met her." An old gruff voice starts.

"She's quite the wonder. A bit hasty in judgement but perhaps that's to do with where she was raised." He says quite coolly, his voice was low, lower than when he had spoken to her.

"She's quite the handful, I'll tell you that much! She barely listens to her Captain!" he responds holding a hand out for him to shake.

"Yes quite feisty, I've seen her temper out-burst earlier this evening." Taking his offer and shaking it. He was not one for such courtesies but when under orders, there was nothing he could do but to oblige such formalities, much to his disgust.

"It's such a beautiful night is it not?" he asks catching the old man off-guard for a second, before he too, turned to face the moon which loomed in the sky in all its glory.

He coughed to catch the attention of them man once again.

"Then I take it, there's no problem with your partner, I'm sure we can find someone el-?" The man just continued gazing at the moon before cutting the old man off in a deep voice.

"She'll do." Much too deep to be normal but what was he to do as this man towered over him.

* * *

That's the end of chapter-1! It is a character Cross-over from a famous anime and I hope you'll be able to recognize the character if not, well, too bad. It doesn't matter all too much if you don't know of him anyway. Though for those who do, it'll make their grin a whole lot wider as they wait for some real action.


End file.
